Dark Secrets
by flyingbuttercups
Summary: Everything was normal for Len, not until the day he talked to Miku, the only girl he tried to avoid. His life went darker than he expected it'd be.
1. Chapter 1

She was every boy's dream in college. Most of the boys tried very hard to get her attention, ending up having a one-night stand for fun and dumped or simply ignored. Everyone knew her. She conquered the college, by popularity and intelligence. Yes, she's one of the top-ranking students. Her rank? 1. It was ironic. Though she was the most known person, one lone guy avoided her entirely and was not known to her. Kagamine Len just stared at her from the distance in the darkest corners of the college.

College life was hard. He was the type of person that any bully would go after. It was difficult in high school, and he didn't want that to happen again. The best option was to just go unnoticed and do averagely in his studies. He lived alone in his late parent's house. Sometimes he wondered if it was really lucky for him to be the only one alive after the car accident. Life was difficult, but being dead was comparable too. He needed the extra money, so he took a part-time job at one of the restaurants in town. He was both a cook and a waiter (the restaurant was short on labour so they made him do it instead).

"Kagamine Len, I've told you so many times to not zone out at work!"

The head cook, Meiko, screamed at Len's ears he woke up with a start. The night was getting late and he was tired. He didn't have enough time to sleep even after he went home. He'd just stare right at the ceiling. Apologizing to Meiko, he went to the customers as Meiko shook her head. He headed towards a table with a lone girl after she waved for a waiter. It was their last customer for the day as it was 15 minutes to closing.

"Hmmm. I don't know... Can you order the most delicious one here? I'm tired after escaping that guy's house. He had a small dick," she whispered at the end.

"I'm sorry?" Not believing what he just heard, he finally recognized who the person was. It was Hatsune Miku, the girl he was trying to avoid. Her teal eyes stared at him tiredly. "I―I'll order for you right away." Len was suddenly nervous he fumbled his pen and paper and caught them before they fell. Miku laughed at the sight.

"Haha, are you okay?"

Len didn't even know what was funny as she kept on smiling at his misery. "Yes, I'm fine." He hurriedly went to the kitchen, stumbling along the way. He could hear Miku giving a silent chuckle in the distance. He didn't know why, but he was trying his best to make a perfect dish for her. He was never this enthusiastic in making one. When he brought the salmon steak out along with the apple juice and put it down, he asked himself why did he even want to impress her.

"Do you mind staying here for a bit? Thanks."

Len was about to answer but she gave him no time to, or because he couldn't say no. He just stood there silently, watching her eat, listening to the ambient classical music. God, what am I doing here? he thought to himself.

"Hmmm, it's good. Were you the one who cooked this?"

Len gave a shy grin. He was starting to sweat, eventhough the room was air conditioned. Getting a tissue from his pocket, he wiped the cold sweat off his forehead. Miku glanced to him and chuckled again.

"Seriously though, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just, tired," he half lied. He _was_ tired, but he sweated because he was too nervous to be standing by her.

"Your store closes in a few minutes right? Wanna grab a coffee or something with me after? I'll wait outside."

"I―I'm― what?" He blurted out.

Without waiting for his reply, Miku left a $20 bill on the table. "Keep the change." Miku winked at Len as she stood up and left. He saw her sitting at one of the benches outside and took out a book.

"Oh, fuck." He bit his lower lip and went to the kitchen. He was about to explain himself to Meiko when she spoke.

"What took you so long? Nevermind that. You can leave early after you're done. The cleaners will come later and clean this place up. Have a nice vacation."

Speechless, he quickly changed and grabbed his duffel, not wanting Miku to be stood up. Miku was staring down at her book, not a single annoyance shaded her face. She looked calm, though Len can't seem to really read her face. Maybe it was just her poker face. Miku looked up and saw him staring at her.

"Oh, hey. Let's go. The coffee shop is just around the corner."

Len sighed to himself when Miku went ahead, not giving him a chance to reject nor accept her invitation. Len trailed behind Miku. He needed the coffee break anyway, and the weather was getting cold. Winter was just around the corner. He decided to go back to his hometown at the Northern part of the state. It was just a rural village where his grandparents lived. He always went there every end of the year. Going there was never not exciting.

"Don't you wanna talk to me?" Miku's sharp voice came from the front.

Why did he even want to talk with this type of girl anyway? But more importantly, why was he following her? Len stopped in his tracks. Sensing his movement, Miku turned around and looked at him.

"Why am I even doing this? I mean, you don't even know my name. And I don't even know you," Len pointed out with a half-lie.

"Excuse me?" Miku scoffed at his comment. "Wow, this is the first time someone ever rejected me. You're interesting." Miku folded her arms and gave a smile, nodding in approval.

"Am I some kind of joke to you?" Len was outraged when she said those words.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Let's start this from the beginning." Miku held out her right hand. "Hello, I'm Hatsune Miku. It's nice to meet you," Miku gave another one of her smiles.

Len couldn't believe he was doing this in the middle of a sidewalk when the first snow of winter started to fall. Rolling his eyes, he held out his hand and shook hers. "Kagamine Len," he said coldly.

"Do you want to join me for a drink?"

Len sighed. Looks like he's got a long day ahead of him. She was as stubborn as a giant boulder. He gave up trying to avoid her. "Yeah, whatever. Come on."

Christmas music resonated around the coffee shop. A huge christmas tree filled with wish notes was propped on one corner, a heap of presents piled below it. It was already past midnight, but the coffee shop was teeming with people, specifically teenagers. Len felt uncomfortable as the shop was a bit... unorthodox. A couple occupied a sofa, smooching without embarrassment, along with the other couple on the opposite sofa. Diverting his attention, Len ordered the christmas special blend, Miku ordering a ginger blend.

"... you don't have to pretend you don't know me. I know you do. I saw you, ignoring and trying to avoid me." Miku slurped her ice blend without looking at Len.

Trying to avoid eye contact with Miku beside her, Len gulped nervously as he stirred his drink. Now what? he thought.

Miku continued. "I'm just bored. Guys just can't stop hitting on me, but I couldn't help being a bitch. Then I realised they weren't good enough for me. Most of them are douche-bags who wants a taste of me. Some of them have small dicks. I mean, I know it's wrong and all that. It's becoming part of my life. I might be sleeping with someone in this shop later for all I know. Not you, though. Don't worry. You're too innocent for that. I bet you haven't even had sex, let alone kiss a girl."

Len's slurping got intense, and Miku laughed. "You know what, I'm not really comfortable at all talking about this, especially with a girl." He tried to avoid the fact that what she said at the end was true.

"Oh come on, Len. Chill. What, you don't have any friends or anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't," Len put it plainly.

"Oh," Miku gave a short response. "Oh well, now you have one!" Miku gestured for them to cheer their plastic cups. For the first time in a while, a smile came upon his frowned face. Miku wasn't so bad after all. They tossed their cups for their friendship.

"You're not bad."

"See? I'm not that typical girl you thought of."

"Oh come on, I didn't even say that."

"So are you going anywhere this break?"

"Wh― Yeah, I'm going to my grandparents house and stay with them. You?"

"I... have to take care of something in my hometown."

Miku's face suddenly went dark. Looks like she didn't want to talk about it. She went silent and kept on slurping her drink. Shrugging, Len stretched his aching body when he heard weird noises from behind. It sounded like the girl from the sofa moaning. Len started to get wierded out. Miku then turned and looked at the naked couple.

"Looks like things are about to get pretty hot," Miku whistled.

"What the fuck. Are you crazy, Miku? How could you even look?"

"Well, everybody here are except you."

"That's it, I'm outta here."

"Hey wait! I'm coming!"

Len left their tabs on the table they were sitting in and left hurriedly. He took a deep cold breath when he finally went outside.

"Sheesh, how could such a place even exist?"

"Hahahah, oh... you're so innocent aren't you? Trust me, there's plenty of them."

Len shuddered at the thought. Both of them walked silently together for a while. For some reason, just walking with her silently as the snow fell slowly calmed him. Looking at his phone, it was already half past 1 in the morning. He turned around and spoke to Miku.

"It's getting late. I think I should head home now. I don't wanna be late for the train tomorrow."

"What? Oh, right," Miku sighed. "I wished we had more time to get to know each other better." Miku's head went down.

"Hey, we could always text each other. I'll give you my phone number."

"Really? Thanks!" Miku beamed. Len told Miku his number while she typed it on her phone. "I'll give you a call so that you know mine." She pressed the dial button and Len's phone vibrated in his pants.

"All right, it was nice knowing you, Miku." Miku waved Len goodbye as he headed home, staring at him until nothing of him could be seen. Miku heaved a sigh when he did.

 _Author's note: Do you like my story? Do you wanna know how it goes next? If so, don't hesitate to ask for more! I'm more than happy to hear from you :)_

 _This is my first time uploading my piles of fanfic that I wrote for Miku and Len. I've been thinking through so many years as to whether to upload those fanfics or not. I was afraid of being judged then. Now you can criticise me all you want. Hey, criticisms are good, you know! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Len only brought the important stuff he needed on his rucksack. He had a supply of clothes at his grandparents so he didn't have to take those he had in his house there. As he waited for the train to arrive, he scrolled through his WhatsApp contacts while listening to music through his headphones when he stumbled on Miku's name. Her profile picture was of a cute little kitten which looked like hers as half of her face was visible in the picture. He gave a slight smile at her silliness. He looked at her 'last seen'. It was a time before they met that night. He half expected her to text him farewell or something. He wished for something that was less likely to happen. He hesitated on whether to text her farewell too, but his ego overwhelmed him.

Len slid his phone back inside his pocket when he heard the announcement that his train was to arrive in a few seconds. Lining up to get inside as the train arrived, he entered when something caught his eye seconds before he was in the train. He swore he saw Miku at the corner of his eye, or at least he thought that person looked like her. Taking a seat at the half empty car, he craned his neck over to the car where he thought she entered. He couldn't see anyone similar to Miku. He shook his head and tried to shake off thoughts of Miku.

It was a long train ride to where he went. He took the earliest train that departed so that he wouldn't be arriving there in the middle of the night or anything. With the train having to make 10 stops, along with possibilities of delay due to the weather, it could take, give or take, 10 hours. Len was proud of himself for being smart enough to have brought food supplies enough for the 10 hours. It was then he realised that eating wasn't allowed inside the car. He bit his lower lip in frustration and buried his face in his hands, stifling a frustrated groan.

Len sighed. He decided to put on his headphones and listen to his music when a notification from twitter popped up. He stood upright when he saw that the girl he had a crush on accepted his follow request and requested to follow him back. He accepted her request instantly. He then realised she didn't even know who he was. His profile picture was of his cat. He didn't even mention any details of himself. All that crush vanished in an instant when he knew what she was like.

The girl was taking the same course as him. Len could only eye from afar without anyone noticing. Well, no one notices him anyway. She always smiled and was respectful to other people. She helped anyone who asked her questions. She stood up for others when they were in trouble. Was all of that a facade? Did she just wanted attention? Len decided to observe her for a while. He couldn't let himself jump to conclusions. Sighing again, he closed his eyes and let himself be swayed in his sleep playlist. He set an alarm for him to wake up in 2 hours interval so that he wouldn't miss his stop or anything.

Len arrived in his hometown just past dusk. He took a deep breath and scanned his surroundings. The snow thickened as it started to fall heavily. The drastic temperature change was expected. He'd been here too many times he knew the place by heart. Len looked towards where bikes were supposed to park. His was still there, locked safely. A little dusty, but it looked unharmed. Crimes don't usually happen in these parts. Taking out the keys stashed somewhere in his wallet, he unlocked the bike locker and wiped off the dust with some tissues. Checking whether it was still rideable, which it was, he rode the bicycle to where his grandparents' house was.

The night lights were on, and the vicinity became silent. The streets and roads were left empty, giving off an eerie vibe. The townspeople don't really go out much at night. Len recalled it was because of an old tradition or something. Their house wasn't much. It was the size of an old cabin cottage, with two floors, and it was entirely made out of wood, except the roof, and windows. Len reached the doorstep and knocked on the door. The usual caretaker, Fukase, opened the door. Len became friends with Fukase over the years. He took care of Len's grandparents like they were his own for more than 10 years. He was like Len's childhood friend. Fukase didn't want to go to school, even if Len insisted. He said he was sincere in looking after Len's grandparents. Len couldn't force him anyway. He smiled brightly when he saw Len at the door, his ruby hair swaying in the light winter gust.

"Kagamine!"

Len was still having a hard time with Fukase calling him that. Len told him just to call him by his own name, but he insisted that Kagamine was much cooler. He still couldn't make any sense out of it.

"Hey! How's it going?" Len went in after giving him a bro-hug.

"Oh, the usual. Peaceful as ever," Fukase shrugged.

"Where is ojii-san and obaa-san?"

"Oh, we were just about to have dinner. Come on, put your bag in the living room first."

His grandparents were already in their seats, ready for Fukase's dinner. Len rushed over to them and gave a tight hug. "Jii-san, baa-san!"

"Oh, it's our dear Len. Welcome home. We've missed you so much dear. Come, join us for dinner."

"I've missed you too." Len took a seat next to Fukase's.

"What happened? You are not usually this late," asked his ojii-san.

"The snowstorm was heavier than I thought. We had to stop for a few hours because the driver's route was unclear."

"Oh, I'm thankful nothing bad happened to you," said his ojii-san.

"It's okay jii-san, I'm here now."

"And we are thankful for that dear." Len's baa-san gave a smile, holding Len's hands.

"Come on, the food's gonna cool down if you keep this going," Fukase joked, taking his seat next to Len. They ate Fukase's chicken stew with rice while hearing Len's stories.

"What? Why would you think she's like that?" said Fukase.

Len told him about the girl he had a crush on accepting his Twitter request. They were in Len's room, Fukase helping Len to unpack.

"I... I don't really know."

"Oh come on, Kagamine. If you really wanna make a move, then you have to mean it. Not by putting on a cat's picture."

"You know how I am, don't you?"

Fukase shook his head. "I could never convince you to make friends with other people after what happened, do I?" He leaned on the wall beside the window and folded his arms. Len suddenly remembered Miku.

"Actually... I _kinda_ have one..." Len ruffled his hair and turned his head down in embarrassment, his voice thinning at the end.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Fukase raised his brows.

"Well, she.. uh..."

"Oh... it's a 'she'... No wonder..."

"You know what, talking to you isn't doing any good."

"Okay, I was just kidding! So who is she?"

"She's just a customer I met on my part-time work at the restaurant. She asked me to go for a drink after I finished my shift. We talked, and... exchanged numbers... and said goodbye."

"A girl asking that to a guy. Oh, Kagamine, what am I going to do with you..." Fukase facepalmed.

"Hey, at least I have someone else to talk to now besides you."

Fukase suddenly went silent, seeming to remember something. "Kagamine..."

"What, why are you suddenly speaking like that?"

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow. To the city. I want to study and go to school."

Len stopped what he was doing on his bed and faced Fukase, speechless. There was a ton of questions he wanted to ask Fukase. Why and why and why. But those are the questions that he already knew the answer to. He just sat there in silence and stared at Fukase. Len understood more than anyone else why. "I see." It was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Someone else will be replacing me. She'll come tomorrow morning around 12 after I leave."

"I see."

Fukase threw his hands and rolled his eyes. " 'I see'?"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

They both went silent again.

"I'll catch up with you soon in college, Kagamine."

"I'll be waiting."

"Come on, let's get these other stuff out . I don't wanna be late for tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't need any other stuff?"

Len was full of worries. Worried that Fukase might not get a job. Worried that he might not get the money to get settled. Len forced Fukase to take the money he gave him to get settled. Len's grandparents also gave Fukase some.

"For the last time, Kagamine, I'm sure. What you gave was more than enough. So _stop_ worrying, for God's sake."

"Take care of yourself, boy," Len's ojii-san said.

"Stop by here anytime you like. We will be missing you," said Len's obaa-san.

"I will. You were the ones who took care of me more than I took care of you."

"Fukase..."

The taxi they called for arrived. Len helped Fukase put his belongings in the trunk. Len and Fukase stood in front of the taxi door in silence.

"So... this is it," said Len.

"Come here. You know you want to give me a hug." Fukase opened his arms wide and gave Len a hug. Len gave a small laugh and patted Fukase's back. For some reason, it wasn't as awkward as Len thought it'd be. It felt like he was hugging his own brother, and it made him sad. He was crying before he even realised it. Fukase pulled back and gave Len a small laugh.

"Are you crying?"

Len frantically wiped the tears away. "No I'm not." He lied when it was obvious. "I'll see you soon."

Fukase went in the car and waved the others goodbye. A few moments after they went out of sight, he laughed at himself for crying too.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already evening, but the new caretaker hasn't arrived yet. Len had to cook lunch and dinner for his grandparents. Well, it was fine by him. It has been a while since he cooked for them anyway, and he was happy he could at least do something for them to make up for the time he wasn't there. He cooked a vegetable stew with sushi as a side dish for dinner. His grandparents loved sushi as much as he did.

"Oh, dear. You don't have to cook this much!"

"I insist, baa-san. It's been a while since I cooked for the both of you."

"Thank you, Len. Your parents would be proud seeing you grow to be a fine young man."

Len only smiled, serving the stew and sushi on the dining table. He missed his parents, but all he ever did for them was being a hassle. He troubles them with his never-ending bully problems. He could sometimes hear his mother cry at night, worrying about him. He wanted to change, but he avoided people instead. He was starting to wonder if he even changed at all.

"Dear, are you alright? You're not eating your food..."

"Oh, I'm okay baa-san. I'm just... having some thoughts."

Someone knocked on the door before his ojii-san said a word, and Len was grateful for it. "I'll go get it."

The knocking became faster. The person was either in a hurry or just plain rude. Len opened the door and the person spoke and bowed before Len could do anything.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I swore I set my alarm, but it didn't rang! I came as fast as I can here when I realised I woke up at one. I promise I'll never be like this again. This is the last time something like this'll happen."

"Um..I didn't―" Len was shocked out of his mind when the girl stood straight. "―Miku???!!!"

Miku almost stumbled down.when he saw Len in front of him. "L―Len??!! W―What are you―"

"What is all the ruckus dear? Oh! The new caretaker! Do you know her, Len dear?" Len's obaa-san asked.

"W―Well, she―"

"Don't just stand there. Help her bring her stuff to her room."

Len carried Miku's luggage without a word to where Fukase's room was. When Len was sure that they were out of his grandparents' ear, he closed the door and spoke to Miku.

"What are you doing here? I thought you have 'something to take care of'."

"Well _this_ is that 'something' I need to take care of. I need the money to take care of a certain 'something'."

"Oh man, of all people... Did it have to be you?" Len facepalmed.

"What? What's wrong with me? I thought we were friends."

"Well, yeah. But―"

"Let me guess, you're not comfortable living with a problematic girl like me."

"If you want to put it that way, it's sorta like that."

"Oh come on, Len. I'll be here for the rest of the month. Deal with it."

Len rolled his eyes. "God, you're such a troublemaker. Just― Just get yourself together. No funny stuff."

"Wh―"

"Come on, the stew's gonna get cold." Len hurried to the kitchen, ignoring her.

Miku walked behind Len. Something told Len that she didn't really care much in what he said. As they arrived in the dining room, Miku smiled and bowed to Len's grandparents'. Her smile didn't seem to be fake. It was the sincerest smile Len thought he'd ever seen.

"Good afternoon, Amakura-san."

"Oh, such a fine young lady. You don't have to be polite, my dear. Just address us like you would with your grandparents." Len's obaa-san was kind ― a little too kind, maybe.

"Ah, but―"

"Dear, we do not want you to feel like you are serving some kind of master. You are neither our servant nor we are your master. We want someone to feel comfortable with us. That's all," Len's ojii-san voiced.

Len saw a gentle smile coming from Miku. Len was starting to get confused of her nature. "Thank you, ojii-san, obaa-san."

"That's what I like to hear. Now come, have a seat."

Miku warmed up to Len's grandparents as they told her stories, which in turn led her to tell her own without being shy instead of bombarding her with questions. Len's grandparents knew how to get around with people. They always made them open up without feeling awkward. Len wished he was like that. He guessed it ran in his mother's side of the family. He seemed to be taking his father's side. He tried, but it was difficult when there was no one to support him when he did. Len just listened in silence as they talked, sipping his vegetable stew.

"Oh, Miku dear. You seem to know our dear Len here."

"Oh, we just met last night. We're actually college mates, but yeah... the college is huge and we take different courses, so we don't usually meet with one from another course that much."

"School nowadays," Len's obaa-san sighed. "It wasn't as huge as it is now. People would also marry a person from the same town. The world was small back then... See, your ojii-san here, he's actually my mother's brother's cousin's son!"

"Really? I mean, wouldn't they feel awkward since they're from the same family? Oh wait, we are from the same father after all." Miku propped her arm on her chin.

"Exactly! Oh, I didn't knew you were a smart girl."

"Heheh. Oh, I'll clean these up."

"But dear, you just arrived."

"It's okay ojii-san, I insist."

"Very well then," Len's ojii-san shook his head.

Miku was piling up the plates and took them to the sink. Len was deciding whether to help her or go to the living room with his grandparents instead. He knew he'd be awkward with her if he did help her, so Len went to the living room to join his grandparents who were watching their favorite evening documentary. He wasn't really watching anyway. His eyes were on the television, but his mind wandered. He didn't even knew what he was thinking about.

"Len dear, are you alright? You haven't spoken much today." Len's obaa-san's voice made him start.

"What? Oh, I just... I just don't feel like talking, baa-san."

"Hmm? Is it because of the girl?"

"Not really. W―well, k―kinda..."

"Len, we know very well that you are embarrassed, but she'll live here until the end of the month with us."

"I know... but―"

"Go to her, dear."

"Okay, baa-san," Len sighed.

Len stood up sloppily and headed for the kitchen where Miku was, wiping the table with a towel. He just stood there in silence.

"Are you still having a hard time dealing with me being here?" Miku spoke without looking at Len.

"It's not that..."

Miku stood straight and looked at him, tossing the towel on the table. "Then what is? What is wrong with you?"

"Look, I don't know, okay! I really don't know..."

"Len..."

"Just forget it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have behaved like this. Maybe I'm just tired. I think I'm going to bed."

Len left before Miku could say anything. He told his grandparents that he was going to bed early and he headed to the room opposite hers. He covered his blankets over his body and convinced his brain to sleep in the dark room.

Len dreamt of his car accident again. He woke up with a gasp, sweat covered his body eventhough it was winter. Taking deep breaths, he squinted at his phone and saw that it was around 2 in the morning. Groaning, he got up and decided to wash his face. He froze before sliding his door open. He heard a faint cry. It sounded like a woman, no doubt. No man would cry like that. It couldn't be his obaasan either. Gathering his courage, he slowly slid his door open and walked stealthily. He listened intently to where the cry came from.

"Miku...?"

He sidled over to Miku's door. It certainly came from her room. Len pressed his ears on the sliding door. He can hear her cries. It wasn't loud. It was as faint as a mouse's cry, but it was full of grief. Len's hand went limp, his heart felt heavy. He'd never thought a girl as lively as Miku could cry like that. He tried his best to not slide the door open. Whatever the reason she cried was, it must be really heartbreaking to the point it made a delinquent like her cry. Len carried on to the bathroom and washed his face before heading to bed again.

 _Author's note:_

 _A big thanks to the reviews! I was more than happy to hear from you your reviews made my day! Your reviews motivates me into this hobby of mine further. I'll continue writing as long as my life takes me._


	4. Chapter 4

Len's grandparents went to the community center for the weekly Sunday activity. Len and Miku also went along to send them, deciding to have breakfast in a nearby cafe. Len couldn't help but wonder. Miku acted like nothing ever happened. She munched on her sandwich without a single sadness in her face. Len stole glances when she wasn't looking, averting his gaze when she did, but this time he was caught red-handed.

"You're giving me a look in which you have a question but you've got no guts to ask. Oh hey, but I found out now. What is it?"

Len might as well just ask her. He spoke lowly. "I heard you crying last night..."

Miku suddenly stopped chewing, her head went down. She set her almost finished sandwich on the plate. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it." She stood up and left a thousand yen on the table, leaving the cafe.

Len tried to stop her, but he was too shy to do anything. The other customers started to look in his direction, he saw some of them whispering to each other. Len pulled his blond hair over his head in frustration. "Guh, why can't I just―"

Standing up, he followed suit, heading back to the community center. His grandparents were with her, talking.

 _Damn it_

Len couldn't ask her when his grandparents were there. Miku turned and pretended she was surprised when she saw Len.

"Oh, there he is!" She bluffed with a smile that he knew was fake now.

"Oh, Len dear. We've been waiting for you! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I was wandering around for a while." Len played Miku's game.

"Oh, since Miku here is new to this town, why not you show her around, Len? We will be alright going home by ourselves."

Len saw Miku's face as she started to panic. "No!― I―I mean, I can't let you go home by yourselves. I can go touring another time."

"Let's just say that this is a chance for both sides to have their time," Len's ojii-san said.

"But―"

"I'm happy to show her around. Walk safe, jiisan, baa-san."

Len's grandparents waved goodbye as they headed home. Miku turned away from Len and marched alone to where her feet took her. Len tagged along from the back. The snow didn't fall as heavy as last night. It was just a light drizzle, perfect for a Sunday morning. The temperature wasn't, though. They had to wear extra warm jackets. Len listened to the sound of crunching snow under his boots. Len looked at Miku's back, walking aimlessly. She let her hair loose today. Maybe because it was cold. She was just a few centimetres shorter than he was. Miku finally stopped and sat on a bench near a park. The river was frozen, few people can be seen skating on the ice. Len sat next to her, at a safe distance. Sighing, Len thought to himself. Maybe he shouldn't force her. Len also had trouble telling people about his parents and the accident. He thought he understood how she felt.

"I'm not going to ask. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Miku kicked the snow at her feet. "Ice-skating sounds fun. Do you wanna have a go?"

"Wha? But I―"

"It's okay, let's just rent the skates from that guy over there."

"B―"

"Come on!"

Miku dragged Len by his wrist to the person by the edge of the lake. Miku paid 6 thousand yen for two pairs of skates. She handed one to Len and took a seat by the bank as she wore it with ease. Len slowly followed how she tightened the straps, not wanting her to know that he couldn't skate, never, rather. He almost fell when he tried to stand, but Miku caught him just in time.

She blurted a laugh. "Oh my God, don't tell me you've never skated."

"I was trying to tell you," Len grunted.

"Come on." Miku held out her hand. Len looked at it and then at her face. Her face remained unpredictive. Without warning, Miku took Len's hand in hers and dragged him slowly towards the frozen lake.

"Hey, I didn't say I was ready!"

"It's okay, just hold my hand tight. Now, push your right feet backwards. Let it move you forward. Now push your left feet backwards before you fall to push you forward."

Len did as he was taught, but the moment he was about to push his left feet, it was a little too late and he almost fell. Panicking, he hurriedly held on to Miku's shoulder. What he didn't realize was that his face was close to Miku's. He looked straight at the teal eyes that was rapidly flickering. He let go in surprise, his face turning red. Then he realized he couldn't even skate and floundered his arms to balance himself. He found himself clinging on to Miku again.

"It's okay, just skate with me, slowly."

Miku held onto his hand again, her fingers between his. Miku's touch felt warm. Len took a breath and followed the instructions of her soothing voice. They did the same thing for a good fifteen minutes when Len finally got the hang of it.

"This isn't so bad after all."

Miku let go of his hand. "Now you try."

Len did. He circled the entire lake with ease, Miku watching him. He came back to Miku as she gave him an applause.

"What are you doing? Come on!"

"What?" Miku asked.

Len took Miku's hand, both of them skating on the lake. Len never felt so exhilarated. He wanted to ice-skate so many times, but no one he knew could teach him. Fukase couldn't because he never skated too.

"I'm sorry."

The sudden apology made Len turn to a stop and face Miku. She was behind him, looking sideways, her arms behind her back. Len didn't know what she was apologizing for. He wanted to tell her it's okay, but words didn't cut it. He moved forward on impulse and embraced her in his arms. Len could feel Miku tensing, but it loosened after a while as she clutched his back. It became tighter when Len heard the same cry as last night. Len never felt like this. For the first time in his life, his heart fluttered. Butterflies filled his stomach. All he only cared about that moment was making Miku feel better.

Miku kept on evading Len when she made dinner, but he saw her smile in embarrassment. And it made him smile. He felt that nothing mattered more than to see her smile than to cry. She sat next to Len after she prepared the table. It was Miku's second meal that she made. Len was surprised that she could even cook.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Did you watch the news, dear? It seems that the world is coming to an end, with the war and everything." Len's obaa-san started with a sigh.

"I just hope my grandchildren live long enough to have their own grandchildren. The world is changing at such a fast pace now I can't keep up."

But Len wasn't listening. He kept glancing sideways when he saw that Miku's bowl was not even full. He scooped a spoonful of rice and chicken from the plates in the middle and put it in Miku's bowl. Len's obaa-san's spoon stopped in midair when she was about to put it in her mouth when he saw what Len did.

"Eat more. You need the energy." What he was trying to say actually was that he didn't want to see her weak.

"I am..." Miku mouthed and ate slowly.

Len's obaa-san put down her spoon and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry jii-san. What were you saying?"

"Oh, I was just saying how I wished my grandchildren would live long enough to have their own grandchildren."

Len's grandparents continued to speak with themselves until they finished dinner. "Thank you for the meal." Len's grandparents headed to the living room as usual. Miku stood up to clear the plates. Len was trying to clean up too when Miku stopped him.

"Hey, it's okay. I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is my job after all. Go to your grandparents."

"If you say so..."

Len sat on the coushin next to his obaa-san. The news aired on the television.

"Len, dear. Did you have a fight wih Miku?" His obaa-san asked.

"What? No, obaa-san."

"Then why is she avoiding you?"

"Oh, she― ah..." The commotion from the kitchen died and Len heard the back door close. "Talk to you later, baa-san." Len stood up and headed for the back door to the backyard. He unhooked two jackets from the coat hanger and wore one.

Cold wind blew it chilled his bone, he was thankful he decided to wear the jacket. Scanning, Len saw Miku on the swing by the dormant cherry tree. Wrapping the other jacket around Miku, he sat next to her.

"Thank you."

They continued to swing for a few moments when Len spoke. "I used to play here when I was a kid ― and when I sulked. This tree too. Carved too many hateful kid stuff here. I wonder if they are still here..."

"You seem to have a nice family."

"Yeah... I wish I was a little nicer to them."

Miku stopped swinging and turned towards Len.

"I was a bad kid... until my parents died in a car accident," Miku listened silently. "Sometimes I wonder if I was lucky or not to have been the only one who survived. Then I thought, God must've given me a second chance to redeem myself. I was never so thankful."

"You know what the most painful thing is? It's when you can't undo what you've done and you can't redeem yourself for it."

"I... don't think I understand what you mean."

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing."

Len knew Miku held back. She was hiding sonething. Miku's problem looked like it was more worse than his. He decided to respect her privacy for the moment until she is ready. "Okay..."

Miku gave a small laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." Miku leaned over and gave a peck on Len's cheek, leaving Len frozen on the spot. "Good night." She stood and left.

Len watched as she went inside with a smile, holding his cheek where Miku kissed him. His heart fluttered again, this time the wings spread even larger. He placed his hand over his racing heart.Len stargazed the clear skies until his bones couldn't take the chill anymore. He went back inside and locked the back door. Most of the lights were already turned off. Len checked on his grandparents' room, peeking through the gap he made as he slid the door. They were fast asleep with their lights off. He started to wonder how long have he been stargazing. He washed himself before going to his room. He lied down on his bed, staring at the faintly illuminated ceiling to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Len dreamt again, but this time it wasn't of the accident. He was reaching for something ― no, someone, but the person kept on getting out of his reach, as if the person didn't want be reached by him. The person went into a dark abyss instead. Len woke up, sunlight streaming in through the window. He looked at his phone. It was almost noon.

"Oh, shit!"

Len quickly changed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He hurried to the kitchen and saw that Miku just finished serving the table.

"About time, boy. I thought you'd never wake up," Len's ojii-san commented.

Len gave a silly smile and took a seat. His grandparents were busy talking to each other, so he decided to whisper to Miku. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"What? Why would I? Am I supposed to? You didn't even tell me to wake you up."

"Do I have to tell something first before you could do it?"

"What? What are you talking about? And why are you dragging on this ridiculous argument?"

"I am not."

"Children, it's very unethical to fight before your meals," Len's obaa-san's voice made them start.

"Heheh, we weren't fighting, obaa-san. We were just, uh... just..." Miku tried to explain herself, but she didn't come up with a plausible reason she looked down in embarrassment.

"Len?" Len's ojii-san turned to him.

"We, uh..."

"Do you have some kind of problem with dear Miku here?"

"N―No! We're just..." Len gave up. "We're just fighting over a ridiculous argument..."

Len's obaa-san only shook her head. "The winter festival is coming soon. It would be nice if the two of you could come up with something to perform this year."

"There is a performance? For anything?"

"Yes, sadly our dear Len here never participated."

"Baa-san, you know how I feel about performances... Fukase's not helping either..."

"That's why Miku here will help? Right dear?"

"Of course! I love performances! You will not be disappointed."

"Oh... boy." Len rolled his eyes.

Len was feeding the kittens on the atrium. The heater helped him and the kittens feel warm in the snowy afternoon. The snow was ruthless. It didn't stop falling since noon. Len lifted one of the kittens and stroked it on his lap.

"You know what, Shiro? I just don't understand her. Yesterday she was like this, the next she was like that. I mean, why are girls so complicated?" Shiro just mewed, not understanding what his master had said.

"You know right that cats won't give an answer," Miku came from behind and sat to his left between the kittens, consoling them to warm themselves to her.

"It's still better talking to cats."

"Ugh, why are you being such an ass?"

"An _ass_?" Len looked straight at Miku's face.

"It's not that girls are complicated. It's the boys who have trouble understanding."

"How am I supposed to? I'm not a girl!"

"Wh― Oh... I get it... You wanted to know why I kissed your cheek last night..."

Len stopped stroking Shiro, it scampered away to Miku and snuggled her hands. Len went silent and turned his face. "I― I'm not..."

"I'm right, am I?" Miku gave a light laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lun grumbled.

"You want to know why I kissed your cheek last night?" Miku leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "It's because you're so innocent you're cute."

Miku stood up and placed Shiro with the others, happily skipping away. Len's face went red at the warmth of her breath. It tickled his ears. Her words rang in his mind. He felt the sudden urge to squeeze Shiro, and he did. Shiro yowled in annoyance as Len rolled himself on the wooden floor. Him, cute? It was the first time a girl ever complimented him. His blood rushed, he never felt so euphoric. He finally let go of Shiro.

"I'm sorry, Shiro. I didn't mean to. Now go eat with your brothers."

Len placed him with the others who were now busy playing with each other, got up and searched for Miku. He found her in his obaa-san's greenhouse, watering the plants. Miku saw him coming and chuckled.

"Huh, what now?"

"I― I was wondering if you would, uh..." Len ruffled his hair.

Miku turned around. "If I would go out with you somewhere? Sure. Since I'm free after this too. I'm gonna get changed first. I'll wait outside." She smiled and left.

"God, I can't even manage to finish my sentence," Len facepalmed.

He didn't know why he got the sudden courage to ask Miku out. He thought he was just overexcited hearing her say him cute. He suddenly didn't even know what was going on. Nevertheless, Len didn't change and just wore what he was wearing. He went to the living room to check on his grandparents and tell them. "Jii-san, baa-san. I'm, uh... gonna go show Miku where to buy groceries. Will you be ok if I leave you?"

"We're fine dear. You can go."

"Thanks. I'll see you later then."

Len went out and saw Miku waiting by the entrance with a set of warm clothes. Len led forward, his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"So you said you wanted to show me where to buy groceries?" Miku made a sarcastic comment.

"W―what? I really wanted to show you!"

"Oh, so that's what you were gonna ask in the first place..." Miku sounded disappointed.

"N―no, I wanted to take you for a walk too." Len answered hastily.

"Did you just said that to make me feel better? You don't even know what you were gonna ask, don't you?" Miku laughed.

"Ugh, let's just go."

"Yes, sir!"

Miku walked next to Len. He didn't want to stare at Miku, so he just used his peripheral vision. He felt that something about her changed, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Nevertheless, he showed Miku where they normally buy their groceries. It was a 10 minute walk from the house. It was small, but all of the things needed for everyday life was available there. Miku nodded, giving a mental reminder to herself when he noticed Len walked away again.

"Could you at least tell me where we are going?"

Miku rolled her eyes when Len remained silent. She followed him up a hill to a solitary gigantic cherry tree. Miku didn't even realize they walked that far. The whole town was visible from the hill. The setting sun was clearly visible too. It was a breathtaking view. Miku's eye sparkled on awe. Len was happy to see her enjoy it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Does that mean I could see the sunrise here too? Radical..."

They sat on the grass below the tree. Since Miku was still enthralled by the view, Len took the opportunity to look at her. He realized what was different. "Did you cut your hair?"

Miku turned to face Len. "I felt like I needed a fresh start." Her elbow-short hair tussled in the dusk wind.

"Fresh start?"

Miku turned to look at the sunset again. "Do you know why I came here in the first place? I actually ran away from home. I ran away from the city life. I thought I needed to go to a countryside to clear my mind. For once, I wanted to run away from my monotonous life, to try something new."

Miku looked down and traced the grass with her finger. "I may look like I'm running away from my problems. I am, actually. I'm just kinda tired. I wish I could live long enough to enjoy all the things in life."

Len didn't hear the last part of her sentence as she spoke inaudibly. He didn't want to ask. She looked like she was about to tear up. He was very sure now there was something she didn't tell him, he got this hunch. Miku fisted her hands as it started to shake.

"Ahhhh!" Miku suddenly lied down on Len's lap he flinched and was almost about to evade her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Enjoying the things in life. What, you don't want me to?"

"T―That's not what I―" his face turned red.

"See, you _do_ want me to." Miku gave a sinister smile.

Len rolled his eyes and was about to stand up when Miku caught hold of his sweater, stopping him. "Please, just a little bit longer." Miku looked directly into Len's eyes. Her eyes pleaded to him. It looked sad, almost desparate. Len loosened and sat back down.

"Thank you."

Miku closed her eyes, humming a tune Len thought was familiar. He closed his eyes too, resting his head on the tree trunk. Miku's soothing tune lulled him to sleep.

Len dreamt the same dream of the person again. This time, that person seemed happy to fall into the abyss. Len reached his hand, but the person didn't accept it and fell with a smile.

Len's eyes opened. The whiteness of the snow illuminated the surroundings. He felt something heavy on his lap. Miku was still there, sleeping soundly. Len stroked stray hair from her face aside but stopped midway, realizing what he just did. He slowly slid his phone from his sweater pocket and looked at the time. It was half past 7. Thinking things through, he had no other choice but to carry Miku in his arms. He didn't want his grandparents to worry. Gathering his strength, he lifted Miku in one big heave. She wasn't that heavy, he thought. Len walked downhill and headed for home.

Luckily for Len, Miku still haven't woken up. Len saw that his grandparents were pacing back and forth in front of the entrance. They rushed to Len when they saw him. Len gestured a ' _shh_ ' to them and eyed Miku. They whispered to him instead.

"Oh, dear. We were so worried. Where have you been?"

"Not now baa-san. What are you doing outisde too? It's cold. Let's head back in first."

Len's ojii-san hurriedly opened the door and all of them went in. Len went in the direction of Miku's room. He slid the door open with his foot and set her on the futon his obaa-san helped prepare. Len tucked Miku in as his grandparents went outside. Len looked at her before giving her a kiss on the forehead, closing the door behind him after. He went to the living room where his grandparents waited.

"I'm sorry I've made you worry. We fell asleep on the hill when we took a break after I showed her around."

"On the hill? Len, you know that it's cold out there. How could you even feel comfortable sleeping there?" Len's ojii-san had a concerned look on his face.

"Dear, let him be. He's old enough to know what's right and wrong. He's not a child anymore." Len's obaa-san held his ojii-san's shoulder in reassurance.

"I'm sorry, jii-san. We didn't even made dinner for you."

"It's okay dear, we had ours. We can still cook, you know."

Len still had guilt written all over his face eventhough his obaa-san said that.

"Len, it's okay. Have some rest. We'll go inside too. Good night."

"Good night."

Len's grandparents went to their room and turned off the lights. To be honest, Len didn't feel tired after sleeping a few hours ago. He started to worry why Miku still slept. He slowly slid her door open, and walked to her. She looked fine, but he decided to add another layer of blanket over her recalling what his ojii-san said. Len accidentally touched Miku's forehead with his hand as he tucked her in. He flinched in reflex when he felt the hotness. He decided to check again. It was hot. Miku was burning up. He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of warm water with a dry towel. Heading back to Miku's room, he dipped the towel in the water and folded it over her forehead.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken you outside."

Len took her hands and felt the heat radiating from it. He was filled with worry. Regrets overwhelmed his mind. He didn't want to leave Miku alone, not when she's like this. He sat by her side till he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Miku woke up feeling light-headed. She felt a dampness on her forehead. The damp towel fell as she sat up. Len was sleeping on her lap, holding her hand. Miku smiled. She saw Len moving and waking up, her sudden movements must've woke him up. Len was frantic when he saw Miku awake.

"Are you alright? Have you been awake for a long time? I'm sorry. I must've fallen asleep. Here let me change the towel."

Miku held onto Len's face with her hand, which made him look back up as he was busy cleaning up the bowl and towel. He froze at the sudden behavior he went speechless. What happened next made his heart race through the roof. Miku leaned in closer and gave him a slow kiss on his lips. Len melted at her soft touch he closed his eyes. Miku tasted like the winter. It was cold, but it was fresh and warm at the same time. He didn't want it to end, but Miku let go of him. Len opened his eyes and saw that there were tears in her eyes, but Miku was smiling.

"Thank you."

Len didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to stay there but he had to change the water and get some medicine for her to take. "I―I need to change the water and get you some medicine." He rushed outside with a flush on his face. He stopped at the kitchen sink to take a breath and regain his composure.

"Len, dear. What is the matter?" Len's obaasan came from the living room.

"O―oh, baa-san. Do you know where the medicine for fever is? I can't seem to find it."

"Fever? Who has a fever?"

"It's Miku."

"Oh, dear! Here, it must be in these drawers somewhere... Oh, here they are."

"Thanks, baa-san. Oh, um... baa-san. Do you mind calling Fukase over for a while. Say to him it's important. Please."

"I will try, dear. Now go give Miku her medicine."

Len went back inside Miku's room with paracetamols and a glass of water. Miku sat up and leaned on the wall behind her.

"Here, take two pills."

Miku took two without a word and drank the water to swallow the pills. She sat down the glass back on the tray.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to go out. Now look at you."

"I'm happy," Miku's voice came out hoarse.

"You're happy you're sick?"

"No, silly!" Even her laugh was hoarse. "I'm happy because you asked me out. If you didn't, this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't be caring for me like now. I'm happy someone actually cared."

"Are you kidding? Who wouldn't be worried if someone close to them was sick?"

"Someone... close?"

"I'm not falling for your traps." Len stood up and got out of the room, but he stopped and slid the door open. "Don't go anywhere. I want you to rest." He spoke from the front the door and closed it back again. His cuteness made Miku give a light laugh.

A new day came. After Len finished having lunch with his grandparents, he prepared an extra set of meal on a tray for Miku. "I'm giving this to Miku," he told his grandparents. They just nodded and let him go.

Len came in Miku's room when he saw that she was sitting by the atrium. He set the tray down next to her. "What do you think you're doing outside? I thought I told you to stay in bed!"

Miku turned around and looked at him from below. "Would you please stop worrying? I'm fine, Len."

"No, you're not fine. You're sick. You'll get even more sick if you stay out."

"Len―"

"I don't want you to be sick, okay?! I don't want to see you cry. I don't want you to get hurt. So please..."

Miku stood up and took Len's hands in hers. "It's okay, Len. I'm fine," Miku spoke softly. Her teal eyes looked softly into his it made Len's worries fade. She and Len sat back down. Miku took the tray and put it on her lap, eating the food Len brought.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried. I panicked when I felt you burning up." Len sighed.

"I know. I understand."

Len watched as Miku ate, but her hand shook as she scooped the spoon in her mouth. Len took the spoon from her.

"What are you―"

"Let me help you."

"H-what? I'm fine, Len. I can―"

Len spoonfed her anyway. Her eyes blinked as the spoon went in her mouth. She rolled her eyes in defeat. Len spoonfed her until the food was finished. He made her take another two paracetamols amd told her to stay in bed.

"Please, Miku. I just want you to rest for one day. Is it that wrong for me to want you to get better?"

Miku went silent as Len tucked her in. Miku held his hand before he went out.

"What's wrong?"

Miku shook her head. "N―Nothing. I just..."

Len squeezed her hand and gave a kiss on her forehead before letting her go. "Sleep tight." He turned off the lights and went out with the tray.

"So this was why you wanted baa-san to call me."

Seeing Fukase leaning by the wall opposite Miku's room shocked Len to death

the tray almost fell to the floor. "What the fuck?! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear everything." Fukase folded his arms and raised his brows.

"You son of aー"

Fukase ran away before Len could do anything to him.

"Come back here!"

Len set down the tray at the kitchen sink before heading back to his room where Fukase went. Len closed the door behind him. Fukase was sitting on the chair by Len's desk with Shiro on his lap.

"First of all, it's not what you think it is."

"What is? I didn't even say what I was thinking. So do you mind explaining to me what is so important?"

Len sat cross-legged on his bed and faced in Fukase's direction, heaving a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry I lied. It's just... complicated."

"Complicated because you don't know your position right now or complicated because you don't know shit?"

"A― I think the second one is about right."

"Oh God, Kagamine. Not this again. Tell me what happened, please."

Len told him about Miku. That he evaded her. The day they met at the restaurant. The ice-skating, and yesterday. Fukase listened with his hand on his chin, seemingly thinking.

"I don't know, Fu. She's doing something to me, but she's not saying it directly. I just don't know what to make of it."

"You tell me. Why did you even hug her and kiss her forehead in the first place? Let me guess: you don't know."

"That's not really helping."

"Look, I'm willing to go back here because of you. From what you told me: yes, she's into you. Otherwise she wouldn't kiss you. Second, if you really want to know, the only thing to do is to ask her directly."

"W―You know I can't do that!"

"Well, it looks to me that you already did things you seem to can't do."

"A―You're right... Oh, fuck. What's happening to me." Len swept his hands over his face.

"I decided to stay here for the rest of the month. I can't find a place to live yet. Now this."

"But where are you going to sleep?"

Fukase stood up with Shiro and walked to the door, stopping before opening it. "In your room, of course."

"Oh, crap."

On one side, Len was happy Fukase returned. He could talk with Fukase on things he couldn't tell Miku and his grandparents. He was doing the work Miku was supposed to do too. Len decided that they should have a duty-roster for the chores. It wasn't really comfortable for Len letting Fukase do all the work when he actually could do it too.

They were watching the news together in the living room. Len's obaa-san sighed when she saw the weather forecast. It said a snowstorm was coming in their direction. Looks like they have to shut themselves in for the whole day tomorrow. Fukase was starting to get annoyed. Len's hands were restless ever since dinner.

"Kagamine, do you mind?" he whispered to Len.

"What? What did I do?"

"I know you're worried about the girl, but would you stop pacing your hands?"

Len didn't even realize his hands were moving. He _was_ worried about Miku. She didn't wake up for dinner when he checked her.

"She's going to be fine. She'll be running around the house tomorrow before you know it."

Len gestured a 'what-the-heck' to Fukase with his hands.

"Okay, fine. She wouldn't be running. Just a figure of speech. Come on, let's leave them and close the TV. They're asleep."

Len's grandparents fell asleep while watching the news. Len grabbed hold of the remote and turned the television off, Fukase turning off the lights. Both of them walked to Len's room when Len stopped before Miku's door.

"You go on ahead. I want to check on her."

Fukase moved forward and waved back at Len without a word. Len slid Miku's door open slowly. She was still in bed, sleeping soundly. Len started to get worried again. She's been sleeping for almost 10 hours. He thought maybe she was just tired and the paracetamols were doing its work. He slid the door close, cleaned himself and went to his room.

Fukase was preparing the futon on the floor next to Len's bed. Thankfully, the room was barely enough for him to fit. Len climbed onto his bed and pulled his blankets over, turning the lights off when Fukase lied down too. Both of them ended up just staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

"Kagamine."

"Hm?"

"I hate to be blunt, but do you love the girl?"

"What crap are you talking about now? I only met her a few days ago. I don't even know her entirely, yet."

Len could hear him shrugging. "Just asking."

It went silent again before Len spoke. "She... makes my heart flutter. She made me do things I didn't even know I could do. She changed me. In such a short time. I mean, how is that even possible?"

"Wow..."

"What? What's so surprising?"

"I hate to break it to you, Kagamine, but you're definitely falling for her. That I'm 1000% sure, even if you deny it."

"Bー"

"I said, even if you deny it. You're really hilarious, Kagamine. I mean, the one person you're trying to avoid ended up being the one person who's trying to get you. Life's funny sometimes."

Len threw one of his pillows down towards Fukase.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"That's for being a dick."

"What? I was trying to help! Seriously though, one thing you _should_ do is ask her when the time's right tomorrow. Or you could just wait. I mean, get to know her first or something. By that time it might be too late. I think I'm gonna sleep now. Good night." Fukase threw back the pillow Len threw.

Len thought over the things Fukase said. What he said actually made sense. Love in such a short time? It'll end up being short-lived if he didn't know who Miku was. Sighing, he pushed his thoughts aside and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight poured through the window, but Len didn't care. He carried on sleeping. He was tired for some reason. Cuddling his blanket tight, he heard loud noises coming from outside the halls. He tried ignoring it, but the sound became increasingly annoying to the point where he heard Fukase grunt.

"Oh, what the heck is that noise? Can't they tell someone is trying to sleep?"

Len sat up, rubbing his eyes. He threw his pillow down towards Fukase. "Trying to sleep? Do you even realise it's already morning?" Len spoke sleepily.

"Mh... what...? Is it...?" Fukase rolled around and opened one of his eyes, squinting in difficulty at his phone's screen. It was already past 10. "Oh man..."

Len got down from his bed and tugged at Fukase.

"Just a few more minutes... Whaー Kagamine, let go of me!"

Len dragged Fukase by his legs and took him outside the room. He didn't want to stop unless Fukase stopped squirming.

"Oh, come on! Okay, I'm up! I'mーOw! What the fuck was that for?"

Len dropped Fukase's leg in an instant when he saw Miku in front of him, giving a silly smile.

"You could've at least―Oh. Oh... Hi. Heheh." Fukase scrambled up and stopped rambling when he saw what made Len drop his leg.

"Did you just drag him outside, Len?" Miku pointed and eyed Fukase.

"Oh, n―no! We were just― It's how we usually wake up. Right, Fu?" Len made up a poor excuse.

"What? Oh, yeah, I... guess?"

Miku just shook her head. "Come on, sleepyheads. We don't wanna be late for ojii-san's and obaa-san's appointment." Miku went back to what she was doing in the living room.

"Hey, she looks a little fine now. See, I told you she'd be running around the house for all we know."

"Yeah, whatever. I just don't want to be the last one using the bathroom."

They looked at each other and raced themselves to the one and only bathroom. Unfortunately for Len, Fukase went inside first. He can hear Fukase laughing at him over the door.

"Laugh all you want." Len turned around when he heard Miku laugh.

"Is this what boys usually do when they're together?"

"Oh, hey Miku. Good morning. How are you feeling?" Len helped Miku carry the laundry basket she was carrying and both of them wemt outside to dry the clothes on the clothesline.

"I've never felt so much better."

Len was silent. He didn't know what to say. He became so much aware of himself now after what he talked with Fukase last night. He wanted to ask Miku, but he was too nervous to come up wih any words.

"Len, I want to thank you. For taking care of me while I was sick."

Miku hanged her last piece of cloth while Len still attached a pair of clothespin to his. Miku knew he was nervous. He didn't need any words from him anyway. Grabbing the now empty basket, Miku came close to Len and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She giggled as she went back inside. Len slapped himself for not being able to do anything. Len went inside and checked the bathroom. It was empty now. He took the chance to wash away all his nervousness.

They walked to the nearby clinic after Fukase cooked lunch. Miku was at the front with Len's grandparents. Len walked at the back with Fukase, a safe distance away from Miku. Len looked at how well Miku got along with his grandparents. A smile curved on his tired face.

"Oh? I haven't seen that smile in ages."

"Oh, shut up."

"She looks like a nice person though. I can't even imagine that a nice person like her banged so many guys."

"She is... She is..."

"What is wrong with you? Do you want me to call her?"

"N―!"

"Hatsune-san!"

"Oh, crud..."

Miku came in their direction. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, I just want you to take care of Kagamine for a sec. I'll look after jii-san and baa-san for a while."

Len mouthed a 'what-the-heck' to Fukase, but he just winked to Len in response. "Len, are you okay? You look kinda tired... Was it because you taking care of me?"

"No, Miku. It's not that..."

 _I could never get tired looking after you._

"Don't lie to me. You look like you're about to faint any second. I'm going to tell baa-san."

Len grabbed hold of Miku's wrist, which made her turn around as she was about to go to the front. "I'm okay, Miku."

"Well, if you say so. If you feel sick or anything, tell me, okay? I need to do at least something to repay what you did."

"Miku, seeing you healthy is enough. But I promise I'll tell you if I'm sick, okay?"

A smile came after Miku frowned. Miku linked her left arm with Len's right arm, walking together to the clinic.

"Hey, Fu. Do you know where Miku is? I can't find her."

"What? Weren't you with her the whole time?"

"Yeah, but I was just putting jii-san's and baa-san's card. Then she wasn't there."

"I don't know, Kagamine. I was with jii-san and baa-san the whole time. Maybe she just went to the toilet or something?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

Len found it somehow weird that nobody noticed where Miku went. She still wasn't back when the doctor called for Len's grandparents. Even his grandparents asked where she was, telling them that she probably went to the toilet. Nevertheless, Len and Fukase went in the doctor's room.

After performig several medical tests on Len's grandparents, the doctor declared that they were both healthy as usual. They went out of the room when they saw Miku coming in the direction of the toilet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My stomach suddenly made a hassle so I had to... you know."

"Oh, dear. It's fine. Everyone needs their toilet time. Now come on, let's stop by the park before we head home. I think all of us need some fresh air." Len's obaa-san started to speak before Len could say anything.

The three of them walked together at the back. "Hmm, I think it's because of Fu's lunch," Len commented sarcastically, holding his chin.

"Wait, what? Then how come everyone else's stomach isn't upset?"

"Huh, you have a point."

"Cut it out, guys," Miku laughed.

"Okay, I was just kidding. Seriously though, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Len. Why do you always have to worry about everything I do?" Miku gave a light laugh.

"Hey, didn't the news last night say it was going to be stormy today?" Fukase tried to change the topic, realizing Len starting to panic searching for answers.

"Really? But it looks fine to me. Even the sun's out," said Miku.

"I know right."

Len's grandparents sat at the nearby bench as they arrived at the park. Miku and Len went to take a walk together. Fukase insisted that he wanted to have a walk by himself whilst giving countless annoying winks to Len. Miku stretched and looked at Len's grandparents from behind.

"I wish I could make my grandparents happy the way you do."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm... just a burden to everyone. I can't make myself happy, let alone anyone else."

"Is that why you ran from home?"

"...I guess you could put it that way."

"Miku, you said you can't make anyone happy, but you did. To me."

"Hm? I can't remember doing anything..."

"You kissed me." Miku stopped walking. "It was the happiest moment in my life. But I don't understand why you did it... Why, Miku?"

"I..."

"Is it the same reason that I'm feeling this now?"

"Len..." Miku turned.

"Miku, I don't know why, but I don't want you to feel sad. I don't want to see you cry. It tears my heart to pieces everytime I see you cry. I don't want you to get sick, but I'd never be tired taking care of you if you do. I don't want you to look at anyone else but me, because you are the only one that's in my eyes everytime I look."

Len poured everything his heart wanted to say to Miku. He looked at Miku, her glimmering eyes, her face, her glimmering teal hair. She was as beautiful as she was on the inside. Len reached for her hair, stroking the length of it. He then cupped her cheek with his left hand. Miku closed her eyes at his soft touch, holding his hand that cupped her face. Len moved closer, not caring his surroundings when he took her lips. He didn't realise that he craved for her taste. Miku wrapped her arms around his neck in response, deepening her kiss. At that instant, Len knew that he wanted her. He wanted her so bad his heart throbbed for more of her. The kiss wasn't enough.

"Oh, fuck. You taste so good," Len gasped as their lips parted, Miku still clinging onto his neck.

"Len... is it so wrong for me to want you so bad now?" Miku breathed, her eyes bore into Len's he couldn't take it anymore.

"No, because I want you too."

Miku kissed Len again, but this time she surprised him when her tongue reached for his Len's knee almost gave way at the exotic feeling. But then it all suddenly stopped. He could feel Miku tensing as she pulled away, her eyes confused.

"No, I can't..."

"W―What? Miku―"

"Let's― Let's just go home now, please."

"But―"

"I said let's just go!"

The sudden change in behavior shook Len. He didn't know what he did wrong. Miku brisk-walked in the direction of home Len had trouble catching up. Len looked at where his grandparents sat before, but they weren't there. Looks like they went home ahead. Miku stormed in the house and turned towards her room.

"Miku, please. Miku―!"

Miku slid her door shut before his face with such a force he had no choice but to stop asking anymore. Len stood before the door, holding it for support.

"Fuck this!" He cursed to himself and went inside his room.

Fukase and Len's grandparents were peeking from the living room when they heard Miku and Len come in. Len's obaa-san asked Fukase to talk with Len for them. Nodding, Fukase went to their room. Thankfully, it wasn't locked. He opened the door slowly and saw Len burying his face in his knees on the bed. He closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Kagamine. What's wrong?" Fukase spoke slowly, sitting at the edge of the bed opposite Len.

It took a while before Len calmed down and showed his swollen face to Fukase.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know what went wrong, Fu. It started out good, and then she stopped, saying that she 'can't' and ran home. I don't really understand what's going on. I thought she said she felt the same way, then why did sheー Fuck, I feel so stupid." Len sighed.

"Hey, Kagamine, it's okay. Just give her time, maybe she's having her own problems or something. Come on, let's have dinner first. Then you can rest and sleep."

Len calmed down and went with Fukase to the kitchen. Len's ojii-san was there, but his obaa-san came a few minutes later with Miku after convincing her to eat. No one spoke on the table. Len had his head down the whole time, not looking at or talking to anyone. He finished his meal and thanked Fukase for it, walking to his room and curled himself in his blanket to sleep.

Len woke up feeling light-headed. He held his head where it throbbed. He looked at his phone's screen. It was around 3 or so. Len decided to go out and wash his face. That was when he heard the cry again. It was an almost inaudible sniffling and sobbing coming from Miku's room. Len couldn't hold it when he heard Miku cry. He slid Miku's door open and closed it back. Miku's head went up when she heard someone coming in, seeing it was Len.

"Miku, what's wrong?"

Len came nearer and sat before Miku. She looked at him for a while before crying again.

"I'm so sorry..."

She repeated it so many times her cry intensified. Len didn't know what to do he hugged Miku.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay," Len spoke softly.

But Miku kept on apologizing, as if she was asking for forgiveness for her life, clutching Len's back. Her cry became hysterical as she kept on apologizing. Len's heart broke. Words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he patted Miku's back to sleep, hearing the same phrase over and over.

 _P.S. A big shoutout to my loyal readers, Keirekun and White Angel 246. Also to those anonymous readers who're still reading this. Love you guys._


	8. Chapter 8

Len woke up with Miku sleeping in his arms. Len stroked her head, but it made her wake up instead.

"Hey, good morning."

Miku rubbed her swollen eyes and looked at Len, with a smile. Len stroked her cheek with his thumbs.

"Len, Iー"

Len kissed her before she could say anything else. He didn't want to hear it anymore. He didn't want her to apologize to him over and over. Tears ran down Miku's cheeks, clutching Len's back as he kissed her. Releasing her lips, Len brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

"Miku, I meant what I said yesterday. I'll always be by your side no matter what. Everything will be okay, for whatever is happening. I promise." Len moved Miku's hand and placed it to where his heart was. "Can you feel it? It beats for you and only you alone. Nothing could take you away from me."

Miku placed her ears on Len's chest. She could hear his heart beat rapidly. She closed her eyes and took a breath before going back up again. "Come on, it's almost noon. Everyone must be searching for us."

Len held Miku's hand and walked together to the kitchen where they saw Fukaae preparing Lunch. Fukase turned around as he heard them coming, holding the frying pan in his right hand.

"About time, Kagamine. How long are you gonna make me do your chores?" Fukase rolled his eyes.

"Haha... I'm sorry, Fu." Miku let go of Len's hand and nodded to him that she'll be fine, heading to the living room. "Here, let me help you with that."

Fukase handed over the frying pan and leaned on the counter, folding his arms whilst eyeing Len curiously. Len felt he was being stared at, so he turned to Fukase.

"What are you giving me that look for?"

"Nah, just wondering why you went to her room in the middle of the night."

"Do you mind? Keep it down!" Len whispered.

"Oh come on, Kagamine. Haven't you realized? Jii-san and baa-san already knew."

"W―What now?" The frying pan almost fell from Len's hands when he heard what Fukase said.

"Nevermind that. What's going on exactly between you two? I thought you fought yesterday. Now you're holding her hand like there was nobody else in the world."

"It's, uh... complicated." Len dropped the grilled salmon on an empty plate.

"So what you mean exactly is that you don't know."

"...She didn't say what she felt to me though. I told her how I felt about her. That I wanted her. But there's this some kind of... wall between me and her. And it's preventing her from reaching me. I just can't put my finger on it..."

"Well you both look fine now. That's the only thing that matters, right?"

"I... guess."

"Hey, no guessing. You must trust yourself. Be confident in every thing you do. If you don't trust yourself, then how could she even trust you?"

"It took you both a while. Jii-san and baa-san are starving because of the both of you."

Miku's voice startled them as she came in the kitchen with Len's grandparents, taking their seats.

"Kagamine took a while cooking those salmon."

"GーI, uh... got lost in my thoughts. Sorry, heheh..."

"Enough the both of you. Come, otherwise the food's going to get cold." Len's obaa-san shook her head.

All of them ate in silence, but only Len and Miku didn't realise that Len's grandparents and Fukase were sending eye signals. They were planning to ask both Miku and Len directly, but it didn't go so well. As no one was brave enough to speak, Len's ojii-san voiced himself out.

"Len, son?"

"Yes, jii-san, what is it?"

"Me and your baasan observed that you and Miku got a little close." Len and Miku simultaneously stopped eating and looked at Len's grandparents. "Are the both of you seeing each other?"

Miku splurted the water that she half drank. "No!" Both Len and Miku replied in a loud voice it surprised the others.

Len looked at Miku. "Ga―ah, I mean, we uh..." Miku gave Len a look that said she trusted him, and it made Len feel confident in himself. He looked back to his grandparents. "We're not going out, yet. We're in the middle of getting to know each other. But Miku, she... she's someone special to me."

Fukaae's eyes widened at the sudden confession. Miku gave Len a smile as her thanks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, jii-san, baa-san."

"Len, we were not asking because we want to scold the both of you for not letting us know. We just want you to know that we support you in everything you do," said Len's jii-san.

"We are happy as long as you're happy. Your happiness is the only thing that matters dear."

"Jii-san... Baa-san... Thank you."

"Oh well, the salmon's gonna get cold if we keep on talking like this."

Len and Miku went out after they had lunch. The weather was perfect for a walk to the hill. The sun was out, and little to no snow was falling. They sat under the cherry tree, leaning their back against the huge tree trunk.

"You know," Len started. "I used to be bullied a lot back in high school. I got so tired of it I thought that if I avoided people, they wouldn't even bother to notice and bully me. No one would even know you exist."

"That's why you don't want to make any friends in college..."

Len nodded. "But, I don't know... it feels so much different with you. Much different than being friends with Fu."

"Maybe because he's a guy...?"

"And here I thought he's a girl."

"I was just kidding!" Miku laughed. She went silent, seeming to be deep in thought before she spoke again. "Len, this might sound weird, but... what would you do if I were to die tomorrow? Or any other day in the future."

Miku's question made Len uneasy he turned to face her with a frown on his face. "What? Miku, why would you ask that?"

"Well, I mean, I want to live long, but I'm just... curious." Miku gave a smile.

"I definitely wouldn't let you die so easily if that's gonna happen."

Len was surprised when tears suddenly ran down Miku's cheeks.

"Hey, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"N―No, I'm just... happy." Miku wiped her tears with her sleeves, but then Len wiped them off with his hands.

"You cry a lot on happy stuff."

"Yeah... I guess I do. Oh, and Len. About what you said..."

"Hm? Said about what?"

"This morning, when you said that you meant what you said."

"Oh... that..." Len suddenly felt embarrassed. He didn't feel as brave as he was when he first said it.

"I might not say it, not because I don't want to admit my feelings or anything... I just don't express my feelings a lot with words. I act my feelings out. W―What I mean is―"

Len held his finger before Miku's lips. "I know... I know... You don't have to say it if you don't want to, but I know. And don't say anything about dying anymore. The thought of you dying makes my heart break." Len held Miku's hand.

Miku nodded in reply with a smile, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Now, come on. It's getting dark here, let's go home."

Len and Fukaae were watching televison with his grandparents in the living room. Miku was cleaning the kitchen after they ate dinner. Len was about to drink his glass of iced lemon tea when he realized it was empty. Standing up, Fukase stopped him.

"I'll get it," he said.

Closing the sliding door behind him, Fukase saw Miku washing the dishes as he went to open the refrigerator. Closing the refrigerator door close, he took out one bottle of iced lemon tea when he saw Miku kneeling on the ground, clutching her head while grimacing in silent pain. Shocked, Fukase put the bottle on the table and went down to help Miku. He was sushed by Miku before he said a thing. He whispered instead.

"Hatsune-san! Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine..." Miku struggled to stand up, declining Fukase's offer to help her stand.

"No, you are not fine. I'm going to call the ambulance and tell the others."

Fukase stood up and went in the direction of the living room, but Miku grabbed hold of his pants.

"No, please, don't tell them. Especially to Len."

"But you need serious medical care right now!"

"Please, I beg you. I have my medicine. I will be fine." Miku finally managed to stand up with all the strength she could muster and took a seat, massaging her head. Fukase took a seat next to her.

"Hatsune-san, this is not the time to be hiding things, especially when it looks as serious as this."

"I'm begging you, Fukase. Please don't tell anyone."

"What if they found out? You know more than anyone that this would be a strong slap in the face for Kagamine if he found out."

"I can handle it. So please, I'm begging you again not to tell anyone. Pretend this never happened."

"Just tell me one thing. How long has this been, Hatsune san?"

Miku hesitated before answering. "Long enough."

There was more than shock in Fukase's face. He didn't want to ask anymore. Miku was as stubborn as a rock. She would keep on insisting if Fukase kept on wanting to tell them. It wasn't even a bargain to begin with. His heart was heavy, but what could he do?

"All right, I won't. But please, Hatsune-san. It won't do you any good if you keep hiding this. Someone will bound to find out anytime― and stay strong like you always do." Fukase went back to the living room with the bottle in his hands, giving a worried glance at Miku.

"I don't have that much time left for 'any good' ..."

 _N.B. I'm sorry if the story development is really slow. Please bear with me. Explorations'll end soon._


	9. Chapter 9

Len kept on looking at Fukase. He was not usually this silent. Since last night after he went to take the bottle, Fukase's mind seemed to wander off for no reason. Today was Len's and Fukase's turn to do grocery shopping. Len sat with Fukase when they stopped for a break before returning home, drinking the hot chocolate they bought at Seven Eleven. Len took the chance to ask him. The street was silent, perfect for a private chat.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Hm? Why wouldn't I be?" He suddenly spoke like he used to after he sipped the chocolate.

"I don't know, you're just... too silent. What happened to being noisy?"

"Can't I be a little less talkative for a while?"

"Oh, come on. Don't lie to me. I know you like you're my own brother. You can't hide anything from me."

Len knew Fukaae far too well. Fukase was out of options. He decided to make something up to cover himself. "This might sound embarrassing, but I met this girl when I was on the train..."

"Nope, I'm out. I'm not really good at this if you even ask me." Len held his arms up.

Fukase breathed in relief. He succesfully took Len out of his zone of interest. Len won't even bother to ask anymore. On one side he felt guilty to Len for not telling, but he promised Miku not to tell. He can't help but apologize.

"Kagamine... I'm sorry."

"For what? Involving me in your love story? I'm fine." Len threw his empty cup in the rubbish bin. "Come on, let's go home."

They arranged the grocery as soon as they arrived home. Len glanced here and there, but he couldn't seem to find Miku around. Len's jii-san came from the living room to wash his hands in the sink.

"Jii-san, do you know where Miku is?"

"Hm? She said she was going out to do something."

" 'Something?' "

Not long after, they could hear someone entering the house.

"Oh, it must be her." Len's ojii-san said.

It was. Miku entered with a smile on her face. She didn't seem to bring anything, and Len didn't want to ask where she went. He didn't want to sound like an over-protective boyfriend when he wasn't one.

"I'm home!"

All of them gathered at the living room for afternoon tea and snacks near the sunken fireplace. Len made a fresh kettle of steaming crysanthemum tea while Miku brought out the red bean desert that Len didn't even know when she made it. It was freezing cold outside, the local news saying it reached a minus 10 degrees. Luckily everyone was back home before the yesterday-predicted snowstorm happened. The television previewed the preparations of the upcoming winter festival in three days time.

"Oh, that reminds me. Dear, have you prepared anything yet?" Len's obaa-san asked.

The three of them had their eyes open. Fukase gave Len a sideways stare. Miku and Len glanced at each other.

"Baa-san, am I... part of this too?" Fukase asked for confirmation.

"Well of course! Since you are here, why not you join what the two of them have prepared!"

"But Kagamineー"

"Yes baa-san, we uh... already know what we'll do."

"Oh, I'm expecting great things from the three of you."

"Could you, excuse us for a minute, baasan?" Miku stood up and took Len with her outside the end of the hallway. "Are you insane?"

"What? What did I do?" Len blinked in surprise.

Miku held her forehead and shook her head. "Y―"

"Let me guess, you didn't prepare anything, haven't you?" Fukaae folded his arms as he walked towards the both of them.

"Oh, please. Is that how you think of me all the time? I have an idea, and I'm sure the both of you are familiar with it."

Both of Miku and Fukase held their chins in silence as they gave a thought after Len explained his idea.

"Kagamine, wouldn't that be a little too mainstream?"

"Actually, it wouldn't be. If we put our soul to it, I think people can relate and appreciate what we do," commented Miku.

"You have a point..."

"So are you guys in?" asked Len.

"You bet we do."

The night grew colder, and the snowstorm grew fiercer. Len and the others could hear the roaring wind and the sounds of clattering objects outside. The heater failed to heat their bodies to normal temperatures they had to resort to wearing layers of clothes and blankets. Everyone remained quite as they drank their cup of tea. All of them decided to sleep in the living room for precaution. They sat on their futons, watching the television for updates on the snowstorm.

Len's eyes trailed towards Miku on the opposite side of the kotatsu with his grandparents. Miku's attention wasn't towards the television. She was looking at who knows what downwards at the tatami floor. She looked dazed, almost in a trance. Her hand suddenly moved to her head. She looked like she was in serious thought, so Len decided to not bother her. Len was beginning to really suspect that she didn't tell him the real reason she came here, and it made him worry sick. She looked like she doesn't have any problem. Closing her eyes, Miku took a breath and opened them back, looking into Len's direction. Their eyes met, Len giving a silly smile in embarrassment. Miku laughed silently and waved in return.

"Okay I think it's about time all of us go to sleep." Fukase stood up and turned off the television and turned off the lights as well.

"Good night." Everyone said good night to each other and went to bed ー except Len.

Len stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, not because he didn't want to. A lot of things seemed to be in his mind, but he couldn't think about a single thing straight. It all crammed in his tiny brain he couldn't sort it out. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes when something came to mind his eyes shot open. He wondered why Fukase stayed until now when Miku already got better. Len shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep, closing his eyes. Dark shadows played in the darkness of his eyelids. Len had this nauseating gut feeling that tugged his heart. He was tired. He couldn't take any of it anymore. He forced his brain to sleep in the end.

 _N.B Hohohoho I'm tuning everything down a little. Stay tuned for next week!_


	10. Chapter 10

The days before the winter festival was uneventful. Len, Miku and Fukase were busy rehearsing for their performance everytime they had the chance. The day finally came. Len and Fukase wore the kimono they would always wear in this event. Miku, on the other hand, wore the gorgeous kimono Len's obaa-san insisted in giving Miku eventhough Miku rejected more than a few times. Miku felt she did nothing to receive the wonderful gift. She gave in at last after Len's obaa-san said Miku was like a granddaughter to her, to which Miku shed tears.

"Hurry up, the both of you. I'm going to wait outside with jii-san and baa-san," Fukase spoke as he headed outside.

"Ughh where is it..."

"What are you searching for?" Len asked Miku who was frantically rummaging her room.

"I can't find my bag. Could you help me look around my room, Len? I'll check outside. It's a pink bag."

"Oh, sure."

"Thanks!"

Miku rushed outside and left Len in her room. The room was already in a mess. How on Earth am I going to find something in this racket, Len thought. Nevertheless, Len searched through every drawers and cupboards he could open to find a supposedly pink bag. Len then opened the drawers on her table. Nothing were in there but medical bills and the clatter of medication bottles. Len closed the drawer back and scanned the desk when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Medical bills?"

Dread filled him to his core. He was afraid to what he would find if he took a look at those bills ― but curiosity got the better of him. He opened the drawer and took out the bills. The topmost bill was dated a few days ago. Doctor's handwriting filled the paper along with prescriptions of what seemed to be some kind of pain killer he rarely saw people use. It was hard to make out what the doctor wrote. Squinting his eyes, Len read it slowly.

"Stage... 4... brain... ca―"

He couldn't finish what he read. The sight of the word made his whole body crumble it brought him to tears. His body shook. Shaking his head, his mind denied what he just read. But the truth hit him hard. Nothing came out of his mouth but choked sobs. He held on to the chair for support.

"Len, I've found it! Let's― go..."

Miku stopped in front of her door when she saw Len by her drawers with her medical bill in his hand. She cursed herself for forgetting to lock the drawers. Len looked at Miku with his wet eyes.

"How could you... after all this time..."

Miku looked at the ground, avoiding Len's eyes.

"How could you keep this all to yourself? W―why, Miku, why?!" Len's voice creaked as he spoke with tears drenching down his face.

Miku was not able to answer him. She couldn't. What could she say anyway? She just stood there with silent tears when Len rushed past her, heading outside. Miku came to her senses and went after him.

"About time, you―" Fukase started as he saw Len coming out, stopping when he saw Len's face.

"Len, please, wait! Listen to me!" Miku called out, but Len kept on walking until they reached the entrance of the festival area.

"Len, please―"

Miku reched out for Len's arm, but Len turned around and broke free from her grasp.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?! Why are you making me be a jerk to you?!"

Miku remained speechless again with tears in her eyes. Len felt crushed. His gear finally clicked. This was the reason for everything; why she ran from home, why she cried every night, why she cried when he spoke of something she'd never get to do. Yet she didn't say anything and just smiled. Len felt like he was the jerk all this time. But he still couldn't accept the fact that her life would end anytime soon.

"No, no, no, no, no. T―there has to be a way. I―I can't let you die like this. I p―promised I wouldn't."

"Stop this!" Miku's sudden shout made Len jump to his feet.

"There isn't any fucking 'way'! You can't save me, Len! No one can! It's too late! I'm going to die and there's nothing anybody could fucking do about it!" The last sentence ended in a high pitch cry.

Miku broke down and her legs gave way as she cried her heart out on her knees, a cry Len never heard coming out of her.

"Miku..."

"Leave me alone!"

Miku stood up and left Len speechless as she turned her back towards him. He just stood there, watching her leave. Everyone were whispering as they looked at him. Len saw his grandparents covering their mouths in surprise. Fukase looked down. No wonder he didn't leave, Len thought. Fukase already knew somehow. Exhausted, Len sat on the nearby bench and swept his face with his hands. His grandparents and Fukase walked slowly towards him. Len's grandparents stopped and asked Fukase to talk with Len. Fukase quietly took a seat next to Len.

"...I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Len remained silent. He was trying to think, but nothing surfaced. His mind was empty, as if his brain was shot out of his head. His throat went dry. The shock rendered him numb. Even his tears ran dry. Commotion can be heard from inside the shrine, an MC commencing the start of the festival with performances by locals. Len stopped moving when he heard Miku's voice introducing herself through the microphone.

"Kagamine.."

"I know."

Len followed to where Miku's voice was. The others followed Len from behind. He stopped at a safe distance, Miku visible to him, but him invisible to Miku.

"There are so many things I want to explain. To those who know me: I'm sorry. I may look like I'm giving up living, but I'm not. I ran. I wanted to know how it feels to be free. I wanted to escape the painful reality I am in. To seize the moments of life the way normal people would. Things I couldn't do before. For the first time in my life, I understand how it feels to love someone. How it felt to be loved. How precious love is. I want to convey those warm feelings in this wintry noon with a song."

Everyone couldn't help but remain silent. All eyes and ears to Miku as the music played and she started to sing.

With every word Miku sang, memories of her with Len replayed in her mind. She couldn't help but shed tears mid-singing, pouring all her feelings through the song till the very last verse. She just couldn't live with this anymore. She didn't want to give hope to Len in the first place, but she fell for him everytime he smiled. She hated herself for it.

Every words Miku sang hit Len right through his heart. It was when the song finished that he saw Miku holding her head in pain and fell down. Everyone let out a gasp, Len ran to where the stage was. Fukase followed from behind.

"Miku!"

Pushing other people aside, Len held Miku in his arms.

"Len..."

"Fu! Call the ambulance now!"

Fukase nodded and reached for his phone.

"Miku, you just have to hold on for a few minutes. Pkease!" Len's body shook. He was terrified of losing Miku.

"Len..." Miku's weak voice spoke. "Please. Look at me." Miku held Len's face with all the energy she had left.

"I don't wanna lose you," Len's voice came out in crying sobs.

"You won't, Len. I'll always be here." Miku placed her left hand on Len's chest where his heart was as she gasped between breaths. She looked softly into Len's melancholic eyes. She never felt more than happy that someone loved her. A smile curved on her pale face as she said, "I love you," before her hand went limp and her eyes closed as she took her final breath.

Len's eyes went wide. "M―Mi..ku?" No matter how painfully he knew the truth, Len still reached his finger below Miku's nose to sense her breath, but he knew better. Gritting his teeth, he hugged Miku's body close and let out a heart-wrenching scream.

 _N.B Okay so. About this. I'm admitting that the story is jumbled up because my brain is. The flow isn't so great and I admit I'm running out of ideas. Maybe a few weeks break'll inspire me? Idk. I just finished university and most of the time I'm occupied with games and I haven't the motivation to continue writing. Can anyone find that motivation for me? Lol_

 _Peace._


	11. Chapter 11

**_AAAA OMAIGADDD SORRY I TOTALLY FORGOT TO UPLOAD I WAS SO BUSY. Lol._**

Few days passed after Miku's funeral in the town where her parents were. Len tried his best to move on and not mope around all day. He didn't want the others to be worried about him, but his heart still ached. He would go someplace where no one was there and cried silently. He never had the chance to say to Miku how much he loved her too. Little did he knew that Miku already saw through him in everything he did for her.

Christmas was just around the corner. Fukase brought a newly chopped fir tree from their garden inside the house. Len and Fukase were decorating the tree with ornaments in silence.

"Kagamine."

"Hm?"

"I..."

"For the last time, Fu. I'm fine. Stop worrying. Now you're making me worry because of you guys worrying for me everytime," Len threw his hands.

Fukase just gave Len a look.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know you, jii-san and baa-san are worried. But I'm fine. I can't sit around and mope everyday. This is something I have to deal with myself. I know you guys are always there for me. I thank you for that."

"I'm proud of you, Kagamine. You deserve my respect. I never met anyone as strong as you."

It was getting a little embarrassing for Len, so he decided to divert his eyes and change the topic. "Whatever. Let's just finish this." It was true. Len was fine, but a part of him had changed. It will be hard for him to open up his heart to someone else in the meantime ― who knows until when.

"Oh yeah, Kagamine. Just to remind you cause I know you forgot. Don't forget to get presents for jii-san and baa-san."

Fukase was right. Len did forgot. Looks like he haven't moved on after all like he thought he'd be. Fukase left Len wondering by himself alone. Len sighed. He couldn't go on like this. He had to get this over with one way or another. Fiddling absent-mindedly with the ornaments, he came up with an idea. He never liked counseling, not to mention mind therapy, but it looks like he had no other choice. He went over to where his grandparents were.

"Jii-san, baa-san. I'm gonna go buy some stuff for a while. I'll be right back."

"Sure, dear." Len's obaa-san replied.

He didn't want his grandparents to know that he decided to go for counseling. He was going shopping for his grandparents' gifts, and going to the nearest clinic to make an appointment too.

Len took his queue number and sat awkwardly in the almost empty clinic. Figures. It was almost christmas anyway. Thankfully he was just number 3. Closing his eyes, it wasn't after a few moments that his number was called.

"Kagamine-san? Consulting for a therapy is it? Right this way."

The receptionist showed Len to a room at the farthest corner. The receptionist knocked on the door and said a few words to the doctor before asking Len to come in.

"Please, sit down."

The doctor had a kind air around her. She was probably around the same age as his mother. Her soft features reminded Len of his mother he started to miss her.

"Okay, Kagamine-san. If you don't mind, I need to ask a few questions in order to understand your situation and how to help you get through it before making appointments. Are we okay?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Okay, you can start whenever you're ready."

After taking a few nervous breaths, Len finally told everything starting from the day he talked with Miku till she exhaled her last breath. He couldn't hold back his tears. He still felt guilty for not being able to do anything to save her. The doctor stood up and hugged Len, patting his back and sushing him. It wasn't as awkward as Len felt. It was as though he was talking to his own mother. The doctor went back to her seat after Len calmed a little.

"Hearing you story reminds me of my husband. He died too ー because of lung cancer. It happened so long ago. Long before I was a therapist."

The doctor went silent, as if holding back tears. Len's head went up hearing that her husband died of cancer too.

"None of that matters now. What matters is for me to help you get through your loss."

Len went silent as the doctor gave him a smile so sincere it left him at a loss for words. He started to wonder what he was doing here.

"Okay, so we need to decided on a weekly schedule―" she was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in." The doctor gave a wait-a-minute gesture to Len.

The receptionist came in. "Doctor, miss Mitsuru is here."

"Oh, tell her to come in."

The recptionist nodded and went back outside. Must be her daughter, Len thought.

"Oh, yes. Kagamine-san, would every Sunday be okay?"

"That'll be fine. Thank you so much, doctor."

Len stood up and shook hands with the doctor before heading to the door when it opened suddenly and gave him a shock.

"O―oh! I―I'm s―sorry..." A timid voice spoke.

"Oh, it's fin―"

Len almost fell on his knees when he looked at the girl who was about to enter. Chills ran down his spine. Cold sweat drenched his forehead before he knew it. Words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He stared at the girl, wide-eyed; the girl who looked like a carbon copy of Miku. His stare made the girl turn her head down and gazed sideways. Len walked slowly outside, leaning against the wall for comfort.

"Mitsu, mom told you to always knock on the door before going in." Len heard them speak as the girl came in.

"I―I'm s―sorry, m―mother..."

Len couldn't hear the rest. His vision distorted, he became nauseated and hurried for the bathroom. He splashed his face with water, trying to get a grip on his self.

"No― it's just― how―"

His brain wasn't able to process everything he saw. The gear's stopped clicking and everything went dark.

Everything just wasn't right. Everywhere Len looked, all he could find was emptiness until the darkness consumed before he woke up with a jolt.

"Ugh," Len held his throbbing head.

"Thank God you're awake, Kagamine!"

Fukase was next to Len on his bed, sitting on a chair, worry plastered all over his face.

"What... What happened?"

Len looked around. It was dark outside. The wall clock said it was around 23 28.

" _What happened_? What were you doing at the clinic? They found you unconcious in the bathroom after meeting a therapist!"

"Therap―" it all came over to him. It wasn't a mistake. Len knew what he saw. He was still sane to mistake anyone for someone else, especially Miku.

"I saw her, Fu," Len spoke without facing Fukase.

"Saw who? Kagamine, what is going on?"

Len turned to Fukase and looked at him straight in the eye. "I saw Miku."

"Buh― what? I mean, that can't― she's―"

"I know, that's why I couldn't believe it too. But I know what I saw, Fu. And I'm not that crazy to hallucinate and mistake her for someone else."

"Wait－ you need to explain to me from the beginning."

Len told Fukase starting from when he went to the clinic until when he fainted in the bathroom.

"Mitsuru, huh..."

"Y―you believe me?"

"Kagamine, either you're too stupid to lie to me or I'm too stupid to believe in your lie. We're not neither. I believe you more than anyone else."

Len felt relieved he heaved a sigh. He was grateful, Fukase was someone he could always depend on. He smiled to Fukase. "Thank you."

"What thank you? You know I'll always be there for you no matter what. Now come on, let's figure this out tomorrow after a new day. You need to rest. I know you can't sleep, but at least try to doze yourself off."

"I'll try..."

"Good night."

Len grabbed his earphones to listen to his sleep playlist on his phone. The music made him close his eyes and sleep in just a few minutes.

 _Author's note:_ _Okay. I want you to brace yourselves for next week's chapter. I'm either gonna lose or gain readers because of it._


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you're fine, dear?" Len's obaa-san held Len's hands at the table as they ate dessert after lunch.

"Baa-san, it's okay. I'm fine. See? I'm eating so much of your cookies I have no room for them left in my stomach." Len joked as he patted his belly.

"Now, dear. He's fine enough to be joking like that. Let him be. Maybe he's just tired yesterday."

Len flashed a smile to his obaa-san, agreeing to what his ojii-san just said. Len's obaa-san just shook her head in reply.

"Well, if you both say so."

"Oh, baa-san. I'm going out with Kagamine later to buy some stuff. He couldn't make it yesterday after what happened."

Len almost splurted the cookies he ate and was about to protest that he didn't need anybody to help him shop when he realised what Fukase was getting at.

"Just get home early before evening. You know right today's christmas eve?" Len's ojii-san spoke.

"Will do, jii-san."

Len and Fukase went outside after they took their wallets and coats. The snow fell heavily. There were slight gusts of wind, making the air outside chiller than before.

"What are you planning to do actually?" Len asked as they walked, their boots crunching in the snow.

"I'm just curious about this girl you talked about― I know you are too. The clinics are closing early for christmas eve right about... now. I'm sure we could see the doctor and the girl coming out of the clinic then. You with me or not?"

"I... guess. I mean, it's worth a shot."

"Let's wait by the bench near the entrance and pretend to talk or something."

Len followed Fukase's lead. To be honest, he was afraid of knowing the truth. He was scared he'd be disappointed if it wasn't as he expected. He wouldn't even know what to do if it _was_ what he expected. Len was balancing feebly in the middle of an equal-weighted balance.

By the time they were at the clinic, nurses were alroudy pouring out, greeting their friends a merry christmas before they left. Len was nervous, he suddenly doubted this was the right thing do.

"Fu, I'm not so sure if this is a good idea..."

"I know you'd die of curiosity if we just leave your suspicions like that, and I know you're scared of the truth too. But we're already here, so there's no use turning back now."

"Yeah, but―"

Len stopped talking and patted Fukase's shoulder, pointing in the direction behind Fukase where he saw Mitsuru and the doctor coming out without a word. After the doctor left a few metres away. They decided to trail them from behind.

"Come on, Kagamine," Fukase whispered.

They walked slowly and pretended to talk like normal whilst following the doctor and the girl from behind. They kept turning around the corners both Fukase and Len got tired when Fukase started to speak.

"How far are they going?" He panted.

They turned around a corner again, but this time, the doctor and the girl were not in sight.

"What the heck...?" Len stopped in his tracks.

"What the― where the heck did they go? Don't tell me they noticed us and ran very fast."

"That's not even possible! Look at this road. It's just an empty street! There's no way we couldn't see them hiding or running in a road this empty!"

"You know what. It doesn't matter. I saw her face. Let's just buy jii-san and baa-san's gifts first before we figure this out."

It was just too weird to be true. Something was off. Len felt something else was involved, and he felt no better than before. He felt as if he was digging his own grave if he involved himself in this too much. Glancing at the road for the last time, he followed Fukase to the department store in the opposite direction.

The department store was filled a hectic, bustling flood of people doing last-minute shopping before christmas eve tonight as it closes in a few hours. Both of them went to the electrical section after Fukase forced Len's brains out to think of what his grandparents said they always wanted: a new room heater for the now almost broken 10-year-old heater. Fukase became Len's tail as he scuttled behind Len who was circling the room heaters in display. All of them were good enough, but Len was not sure which one to choose. He finally stopped in front of a heater that matches his budget.

"Hmmm I think this one's perfect. What do you think?" Len asked Fukase, but ended up with no response.

"Are you liste... ning...?"

Len turned around to face Fukase but faltered when he saw Fukase frozen in place, his arms folded.

"This is not the time to be playing jokes, Fu."

Len reached for his cheeks to pinch them, but he wasn't able to get hold of his skin, as if Fukase was made out of plastic. "What the...?"

Len came to his senses and looked around. The background music stopped. The air felt stagnant. Everything around him stopped moving. The time stopped, rather. He could even see a dust particle stopping mid-air. A familiar voice started him, chills ran down his spine. He turned around in panic to see a familiar face a few metres away from him.

"Were you happy? Being able to see the one you loved again?"

It was the girl from before. The girl that looked like Miku. The striking resemblance made Len lose his breath nothing came out of him when he wanted to speak. The girl 100% looked like Miku, but then it occured to Len. If it were her, she wouldn't have said 'the one you loved'. Plus, no dead person could come back alive.

"W―who are you?" Len finally spoke.

The girl walked closer to Len with light steps, a sinister smile curved on her face. She stopped at a safe distance, Len letting out an inaudible sigh of relief as his eyes were still fixed on her face. Then, a flash of red light came from her sharp gaze it made Len fall on his back after realizing what it was. That girl was no person. She was a demon.

"W―what do you want from m―me?" Len was scared. He didn't want to be involved in any of this. Every demon's intentions were purely evil.

"Hahaha! Clever, aren't you?" The girl let out a laugh and spoke with a mature voice this time. Looks like it finally used her own voice. She paced back and forth in front of Len, her hands behind her back when she finally stopped. "Let's make a deal."

"I―I don't want to be making deals with the l―likes of you!" Len meant it to be an insult, but it came out in a whimper instead.

"Very well. I didn't want to take it this far, but―" with the snap of her fingers, a man wearing a neat tuxedo materialized beside Fukase. "―it looks like you leave me no choice. Kill him."

Len's eyes went wide in panic as the man closed in on Fukase with some sort of knife. "STOP!"

An evil smile came from the girl she laughed at the poor sight of Len.

"What do you want from me?!" Tears ran down his face in fear.

"Like I said. A deal. The girl's life for your soul. Or you could give me your friend's life instead." She pointed towards Fukase where the man would readily kill him in the blink of an eye. "So, which is it going to be, Kagamine Len?" The girl curled her lips.

The fact that she's using Miku's body to bargain with him made Len sick. Everything about her was sick. There was no win-win option for Len. Giving his soul to a demon was a bad call. He knew better what he'd end up with. The demon made him go into a situation where it knew what he'd choose in the end, and it's having fun seeing him suffer. Looks like not taking his soul was not an option to them too, given the circumstances. His soul was important to them, for whatever it was.

"Why me? Can't you use sombebody else's? Why aren't you after her family?"

"I'm afraid I don't have to explain myself to a weak person who's begging for their life like you. Let's face it, Kagamine Len. You want the girl to live. You don't want this boy to die too. Time is running, Kagamine Len. Lengthy deals aren't what I'm here for. So. What will it be?"

"Y―you demon... How could you..."

"Tick tock."

"Fine! I'll give you my soul! Would you just shut the fuck up and leave!!"

"That's what I wanted to hear."

The girl came closer to Len and bent down as she leaned in to give him a kiss, sealing the deal. He lost his conciousness the moment the girl released him, seeing her back as she left with what little consciousness he had left.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Kagamine! I'm talking to you!"

Fukase touched Len's shoulder, his voice made Len return to life with a gasp as if he came to after being saved from drowning.

"Whoa, easy..." Fukase flinched at Len's reaction.

Len doubled over and knelt on the floor, looking down towards his reflection in the department store tile. Something was wrong, but he didn't remember what happened.

"For God's sake, Kagamine. Are you alright?" Fukase hurried over to help Len stand up.

"I'm... alright... Let's just get that heater and go home. I think I need a rest."

Len left Fukase and walked alone outside the department store, sitting at the bench by the entrance. He looked around warily. He was expecting something to happen, but he didn't even know what he was supposed to expect. The department store was almost empty. People already hurried home for christmas eve. Len sighed. He felt like every part of his body was drained of energy. He never felt so tired before. All he wanted to do was rest.

"Hey, come on. We'll have to bring this home by ourselves. Luckily they are so generous as to let us borrow this trolley― are you sure you're alright?" Fukase folded his arms and looked curiously towards Len.

"I said I'm tired, Fu."

"You didn't even do anything energy-draining a few moments ago! Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

"I... don't know... I just... can't remember... I just want to go home and rest."

"Fine. Let's just hurry."

Fukase sighed and pushed the trolley in front of him, Len following from behind. They remained silent the entire trip. Fukase felt awkward. He started to wonder if it was because of the girl who looked like Miku. Well, many people can look the same in this world. Some people said that there are 7 people in this world who looked like yourself. By the time Fukase finished thinking, both him and Len saw Len's ojii-san pacing restlessly in front of the entrance to their house.

"Jii-san, what are you―"

"Oh, there you both are. Hurry, come in. There's something you should see."

Len's ojii-san furrowed his eyebrows, his face clearly troubled as he rushed to them and dragged them inside. He stopped them in the hallway before the living room.

"Listen. I don't know how this happened, but she looks alive like any of us are. Your obaa-san and I― we don't know what to do. It's just―"

"Jii-san, what are you talking about?"

Len's ojii-san took a deep breath. "Look." He slid the door open slightly where Len and Fukase could slightly see through the small aperture. Scanning, they saw Len's obaa-san drinking in silence with someone opposite her. It was Miku.

Len's eyes went wide. His body shook. He backed away in shock, leaning against the wall. Pain surged through his head as a high-pitched ringing overwhelmed his ears he thought he was going to be deaf. He held his head with both hands and went down on his knees. He remembered now. And it made him sick.

"Hey! What is wrong with you? Get a hold of yourself, Kagamine!"

"Ugh..."

Len shook his head to try to come to his senses. He looked to where Miku was. The high-pitched ringing dissipated. Apparently he made such a commotion Miku and Len's obaa-san went to where Len and the others were.

"Len dear!" Len's obaa-san said in surprise.

"Len! Are you okay?" Miku spoke.

Len's body jolted. It was really Miku. It was the voice he missed. The voice he wanted to hear, the face he wanted to see, the person whose lips he wanted to kiss. But somehow he was not feeling any of those.

"M―Miku...?"

Miku reached to give him a hug, but Len unconsciously backed away from her. Len could see the look of question in her eyes.

"L―Len..."

"I―I'm sorry. I need to be alone."

Without looking back, Len went to his room and locked himself up. He lied down on his bed, looking straight towards the ceiling. He knew he was supposed to be happy, but no emotion surged when he saw Miku. He thought maybe it was because of the shock. Len shook his head and covered his eyes with his arm. His mind was empty he tired himself to sleep.

Miku was left at a loss when Len suddenly left like that. Fukase tried to convince him that maybe he was just tired.

"Okay then..." Miku said in disappointment.

Miku can't help but wonder as to why he backed away when she wanted to hug him. His eyes, she could sense that he was afraid. But of who? Her? Why would he?

"Dear...?" Len's obaa-san's voice shook her.

"Oh, I'm sorry baa-san. What did you say?"

"We were asking if it would be fine for you to tell us what happened. Or do you want to rest for a while?"

"Oh, no. It's alright."

Len's grandparents and Fukase gathered to hear her story.

"I don't know... I was in this dark place. I can hear whispers. Someone trying to call me. Then came this red light. Those whispers said to reach for it. I didn't know what to do. I was unconscious but my body moved by itself, reaching for the light. Then I woke up at the stage where I... died..."

Miku couldn't help but choke at the end. There was a lump in her throat. Tears cascased down her weary face as she recalled the moment she exhaled her last breath. Everything was so vivid. She cried out in sobs.

"Oh dear, we are so sorry!" Len's obaa-san went near Miku and embraced her in her arms, patting her back till she slept in tears.

Miku woke up after having a nightmare where she died repeatedly. Her body quaked. The thought of dying traumatised her to the point where she became afraid of it. She then remembered that she haas brain cancer. To her surprise, her head was not in pain anymore. She decided to get some fresh air outside. She went towards the backyard and sat on the swing swinging aimlessly when she heard the back door open. It was Len. He sat by her and swung silently together with her.

"... I'm sorry..." Len's fingers flinched when Miku's hand held his.

"Hey, at least I'm alive. Right?"

"Miku..."

Miku hugged Len. Miku hugged him tight as if she would never let go of him anymore. Len wanted to hug her so bad. His arms reached weakly for her back, but he felt no warmth like the first time when Miku hugged her. Len didn't feel any emotion. What he felt for Miku wasn't there. It was as black as the night sky. It was that moment that he realized that he was devoid of any feelings. The love for Miku was in him no more.

 _So this is what it means to lose a soul..._ _Author's Note: I'm back from the dead! and back with a boring piece! (lol jk). I left this chapter halfway off I couldn't remember what the original idea was. I'm trying. Life is hard. Hi there!_


End file.
